


Is the Cake a lie?

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose Your Own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decides which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you? This is a work in progress. Please check back for future updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To go cakeless, or not to go cakeless... That is the question.

You caught up to Ray as they made their way down into the open Ballroom. You snaked your arm around Ray's and he turned his head to see you and gave you a big grin. You couldn't help but smile back at him. The three of you stopped at the edge of the mingling crowd. Joel took a few steps towards the open bar. "I'm gonna grab a beer, want anything?" he asked you. "Oh, I'm alright, thanks anyways." you said. Joel departed and made his way to the watering hole. You watched as fan girls gawked and stared at him. You thought to yourself about all of them having balls of steel before you realized most of the fan girls looked to see where he came from. Their eyes landed on you... you holding Ray's arm. Uh oh...

You turned away quickly and about smacked your face into his. "Don't let them get to you. You could walk up to all of them right now all by yourself and they would be the nicest people. They wont do anything here, they aren't brave enough." he spoke quietly to you. You nodded slowly and dared not look back. You could feel the heat rise in your face as you realized how close you were to Ray. You had been a fan for so long. Everything still felt so surreal. "You alright?" he asked you leaning down to look at your face. "Yes, I'm just still adjusting. I'm not used to being around famous people." You stated calmly. Ray snorted at you and brought his free hand up to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry, it's only funny because we are both a fan of each other, and to each other we are both famous... it's just a little funny." He smiled and you couldn't help but feel a little more comfortable.

"So I don't think Joel is gonna make it back." Ray said turning the both of you to observe what must be twenty different women offering Joel a beer. "Should we rescue him?" you asked. "And get sucked into that? Jesus, no. He will be fine, if he gets awkward they will just think he is being Joel. He will eventually start talking Gold and most of the airheads will wander off" he said turning you abruptly away from the scene. "How about we check out a balcony and get some fresh air?" he asked escorting you on his arm. "That sounds fantastic." You couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, it was starting to feel suffocating already, and you hadn't even attempted to brave moving through the sea of people. He led you up a staircase and away from the deafening crowds. He brought you through an archway and out onto a decent sized balcony. You looked out over the water and watched as the dim city lights danced on the water. There was a nice cool breeze. You moved to a stone bench and more-or-less plopped down. 

"Woah, you okay?" Ray's face turned to concern as he moved closer to you with both of his hands out. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, I can't bend over because my dress is too tight, so I kinda had to drop..." You began to ramble on about female clothing being deathtraps before you stopped yourself abruptly. You felt the mood begin to flatten. "No, go on, I was listening." he said sitting down on the bench next to you. He was slightly turned to face you, his hand close to yours on the bench to prop himself up. "No, it's just gonna sound stupid." you tried to explain, but his eyes held yours urging you to continue. "It's just, stupid. Society is stupid, and just everything that is socially norm. It's all backwards ya know?" You finished talking and turned your eyes up to the night sky. "A girl looks her best after she just wakes up, the messy hair, still wearing just her guys t-shirt, and no makeup. Now that. That's hot. And I wouldn't worry too much. Most guys that are worthy of dating don't want to see you wear a pound of paint every day. We know that most women who do that, aren't the kind of women we're into. Make sense?" he asked.

You turned your head to look at him with a nod. He was smiling softly. This was not by any means how you imagined him to be, and you realized that there was a whole other side to him. 'I'm an ass.' you thought. "You know... you are just as beautiful without your makeup as you are right now." 

"Are you hitting on me?" You asked stunned.

"Uh..." he said caught of guard, "well, yeah." he turned his head away for a moment. You could tell he was slightly embarrassed. "But I thought you and Tina were still together." You were confused. He turned abruptly to look at you, "No, she moved out almost three weeks ago. We just. We-" he began to explain before you cut him off. "No, no, you don't have to tell me why, I was just confused. I thought you were still together was all."

"No." he said looking away again. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not the best at this stuff." he sighed lightly before turning his attention back to you. "I just really want to get to know you better. I think you're really sweet. You were really nice to Michael, and you didn't put up with Gavin's shit. You also had no problem threatening me just after you got hired. That's three pluses so far. Not to mention that you look really good naked."

Without hesitation you jabbed him lightly in the arm. He playfully groaned in pain. "I deserved it." he laughed. "This isn't some infatuation with me because of that video is it?" You asked seriously. "No, I was just trying to lighten the mood." He paused for a second. "Listen, I'm really not that kind of guy. I don't bring chicks home for one night stands, or anything like that." He stated. You nodded silently. You're eyes locked for a moment. He broke eye contact to look at your lips, but he made no movement forward. You knew he wanted to kiss you, but he didn't want to rush you. So you had a quick decision to make.

So...

Do you go cakeless (no kiss)?

Do you go for the cake (kiss)?

 

If you choose to go cakeless: [Going Cakeless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3453803)

If you choose to eat cake: [The Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3434576/chapters/7547552)

 

[I'm a horrible person, I know ;) Please comment with a choice, and I will work on whichever one is commented for first! Also, I know, I know. character development crap, don't worry! Either choice you make will be a good one... or will it?! I'll be sure to write another as soon as I get a reply.]


	2. Is the Cake a lie? - The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a "Choose Your Own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decides which path to take. All of the stories start with [The Interview](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747), but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you? This is a work in progress. Please check back for future updates!

You had a quick decision to make. You brought your left hand to his face and gently brought your lips to his. He was stunned for only a moment before you felt him reciprocate the kiss. You initiated, but allowed him to take the lead. Soft and warm. Your eyes relaxed as you felt his hand on your back. He pulled you into the kiss, your lips parted as you explored. You could feel your heart pounding. You leaned back gently to catch your breath. This time his lips reconnected with fervor. It was a soft hunger that you allowed yourself to become consumed in. Your mind reeled and then mellowed as all of your thoughts became this moment. His taste, his touch, all sensations that added to a heat building within. If you had been standing your knees would have gone weak, but none of that mattered. You were floating in bliss. His lips separated from yours and connected to your neck, leaving you no time to complain.

His teeth grazed the soft skin of your neck sending chills down your spin and goosebumps across your legs and arms. You were breathing heavy your face flushed with pleasure. A soft airy moan escaped your lips as he planted kisses along your neck and up to your chin.  You let your eyes open, his face inches from yours. He was stifling a grin, and you couldn't help but laugh. You felt so raw, you hadn't felt this in a long time. "10/10 would do again." he laughed. "I feel really good right now." you said, "Almost like being high." Ray chuckled, "Well, me next." he joked. "Deal" you replied. "Well we should probably head back down, don't want to miss the auction." He said standing up.

He offered you his hands and helped you to stand up. You smoothed your gown and slid your fingers under his lapel folding it back in place and smoothing it. You absently straightened his tie and tucked it back under his suit jacket. You patted your hand softly on his lapels. "Looking very dapper." You smiled. He leaned down and kissed you on the lips. He held his arm out for you to take. You took his arm and you turned towards the arch to see Joel half turned away. His leg was up mid step. He set his foot down and turned back towards the two of you. You knew he had been standing there long enough to have seen Ray kiss you. The look on Joel's face was that pang of familiar torment you had seen before, before it quickly disappeared. 

"Was, uh, trying to find you Ray. Burnie called me to and told me I needed to grab you and head towards the stage. The auction's going to start in about twenty minutes." He said as you both approached him still arm in arm. The three of you made your way back down into the ballroom. You skirted the crowd and made your way around to the stage. It was loud in the ballroom with the chatter of the crowd, the music for dancing. You felt a slight pang of guilt. You didn't want to hurt Joel, you hopped he understood. Your thoughts were wiped away as you made it back stage. Ray shot you a smile as he moved away to talk to group of stage hands.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Burnie. "Hey, so... We had a last minute change of plans. The woman who was supposed to help me host isn't going to make it. Do you think that you could help me host?" He looked distraught. "Host? As in stand up there on that stage in front of all of those people? Is there anyone else you could get?" You asked. "I'm not sure, we tried finding Griffon but she isn't answering her phone. Listen, I know it sounds scary, and you don't have to worry about a script. There will be a teleprompter. It will be super easy and you will save our asses." he was practically begging at this point.

Do you:

Accept and [Co-Host](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3434576/chapters/13633618) with Burnie?

Decline and offer to look for Griffon?

[Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! Trying to fill as many requests as possible! I've got a pot of coffee and all night. Let's do this!]

 


	3. Co Hosting With Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grew a pair of Lady Balls and decided to Co Host with Bernie.
> 
> What could go wrong?

You knew deep down that you had the balls to do this. You took a deep breath as everyone waited with their eyes on you. You blew out your air noisily.

  
“Fuck, I'll do it.” You sounded defeated.

Burnie smiled at you as they clipped the transmitter to the back of your gown. They placed a thin head piece that wrapped around your ear you could hear the chatter as everyone was preparing for the Auction on the radios.

“Just relax and follow my lead, you’ll also have someone in your ear reminding you what to do and when to do it.” Burnie said   
He stepped up the stairs and onto the stage. The stage hand looked at you.

"I'll give you your cue when to walk on."  
the stagehand said.

  
"Uh, okay."

"Hello Everyone," Burnie began drawing the audience's attention.

The room went silent as all eyes were on Burnie. That was when you realised there was at least a thousand plus people in the ballroom.

"I want to personally welcome you to our Date-Auction-Charity-Ball-Thing." He said as the audience laughed. "Yesterday I hired on a new employee, I want you to give her a warm welcome."

  
The stagehand wagged her hand and you stepped up the stairs. Once on the stage you walked across to stand to Burnie's right. The crowd was going nuts. Cat calls and whistles.

"Now, now." Burnie said quieting the audience. "Her name is Y/N. She just recently moved to Austin, isn't that right?" He asked looking to you.

"Yes, thank you all for the warm welcome everyone." You said giving a small curtsy to the audience. The audience roared again and you couldn't help but laugh. You were getting butterflies.

  
Burnie laughed and smiled at you. He reached out placing a warm hand on your upper back.

"Y/N is going to draw the names from the jar and reveal our victims." In your ear you heard the stagehand give you a command.

"Move to the other side of Burnie and stand by the giant glass jar. He's explaining what the displays around you are to the audience and he will tell you when to draw."

You had moved around elegantly to the other side of Burnie and stood gently resting your hand on the rim of the Giant glass fish bowl.

"The counter above me reads out the grand total we have raised so far, the counter here to your left." He said gesturing with his right arm. "Displays the Bidding for the date of our current victim. The display on your right." He said gesturing with his left arm. "Displays the total donated in honour of our current victim." He said.

"So, shall we begin?" He asked the audience.

"Now." You heard in your ear.

"Let's see who our first victim is.." You said reaching your hand into the giant bowl and stirring its contents. You removed your arm slowly with one paper in your hand. You gently unfolded the paper and looked at the name.

"Geoff Ramsey!" You said.

  
The crowd roared in excitement as he made his way to the stage. He bounded up the stairs and stood by Burnie. Geoff had the biggest grin on his face.

"Let's start the bidding off at-"  
Burnie was cut off by a woman in the audience.

"Three hundred dollars!" She screamed silencing the room.

  
You watched as the bidders on phone in the audience listened to their client. The number on the screen began to jump like crazy as online bidders placed their bids. Burnie just stood there for a moment while he tried to find a place to jump in. Geoff was just grinning and nodding as he removed his suit jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

  
The crowd went nuts again as bidders began shouting, in just under a minute his price had jumped up to $9,890. His total donation in his honour was around $35,000.

"Wow, keep it coming!" Was all Burnie could say.

  
After another minute the bidding finally died down.

"Any last bidders? Going once! Going twice! Sold! To Maria Killowic for $129,345!"

The crowd roared. It was so loud it was deafening. Geoff hugged Burnie and came over and hugged you. "Good Luck." He mouthed to you and stood on the other side of you still on the stage.

"Alright, with that amazing auction I can only imagine how amazing the rest of the night will be." Burnie said turning to you. You dipped your hand in and pulled one from way in the bottom. You gently pulled your hand out and opened up the paper.

  
"Ray Navarez Jr.!"

  
You couldn't imagine the crowd being any louder, but they somehow managed it. He trotted up onto the stage with his hands in his pockets. He moved into the spotlight and was holding a microphone.

  
"I just want to say to all of my fans out there. That we have a bet going on who will get the most money. If you do this for me, I promise, I will do something for you." He said the last part seductively.

The crowd about had a collective orgasm and you could feel the energy change.

"Okay, let's begin!" Burnie said. Everything was a blur. The bidding seemed to go on for a couple of minutes. Ray would grin and wag his eyebrows and it would shoot up again. It finally started to die down.

"Any last bidders?" He asked waiting to see if it ticked up. "Going once, twice, sold! To Jennifer Laitolé for... Wow. $659,072!" The crowd went nuts again and he bumped Burnie's fist.

He smiled as he walked past you to Geoff.  
You had pulled several other names including Lindsay, Michael, Kdan, and Barbara.

  
"This will be our last Auction of this evening." He said looking to you.  
You reached in and pulled out the paper. The entire room was silenced. The anticipation was killing everyone. You opened up the paper. You're heart sank.

  
"Joel Heyman!" You said smiling brightly.

He walked up the steps to the stage and across the stage, you knew he was looking at you but you dared not look at him. The bidding went by in a blur and you realised Burnie had his hand out to you. You looked up and took his hand. He walked with you out into the victim section of the stage.

"Do you think we should auction off Y/N as well?" He asked the audience giving you a spin into him and back out. The crowd went nuts, with cat calls and whistles. You had a shocked look on your face and people laughed.

"You wouldn't dare Bur-" you started.

"Oh yes I would! Let's start the bidding off with- wow, someone's excited." He said looking at the counter. Your starting bid was $2,500 that was the highest starting bid. Your bid jumped up higher and higher and it seemed to die down for a minute and then it suddenly skyrocketed and kept climbing. You teasingly blew a kiss out to the audience and the cameras for those viewing at home.  
You watched that number keep ticking up, and it became obvious there was a bidding war. You saw the group of previous victims standing on the side. You saw Ray showing them something on his phone.

  
You watched Joel lean in and look at the phone, he then looked at you. He looked at you with torment on his face. You looked away, unable to face him.

At some point in the blur of madness your body maintained autopilot. You felt numb and you hadn't even had any alcohol. You managed to make your way off the stage and had wandered backstage. The stagehand found you and removed your mic and transmitter. The stagehand left leaving you some privacy.

You heard a commotion of what sounded like people arguing close by. Out of curiosity you made your way closer and you could clearly make out the argument.

“I fucking said something to you about this yesterday and something should have been done.” Joel sounded unusually angry.

“It doesn't happen overnight. Purchasing the rights to a video like that.. It takes some time to process.” Matt said trying to calm down Joel.

“And in all seriousness someone should have asked her what she wanted.” Burnie's said sighing.

“All that aside what exactly are we going to do about the shitstorm going on.” Gus asked.

“What shitstorm?” You asked as you stepped in to view. You could now see everyone including Geoff who had been silent. They collectively stared at you in silence, and they all looked really uncomfortable. Geoff finally broke the silence.

“Well..” Geoff began, looking for the right words. “Basically… Someone recognized you and posted links to your, ahem, uh video, while the auction for you was going on. So right now we are working on doing a bit of covering up so to speak.”

Mortified and embarrassed just didn't do justice to how you felt. You could tell they were uncomfortable and unsure with the situation just as much as you were.

“I'm not really sure… I mean I don't really know what to say.” You said feeling tears start to well up in your eyes.

Ray burst around the corner. “It’s not her!” He exclaimed. “It's not you, the video the idiots posted isn't of you.” He said out of breath. He held up his phone to you to look at. You pressed the play button. You watched the screen and could immediately tell it was not your video. You couldn't help but laugh.

“This girl looks a lot like me but definitely is not me.” You said pausing the video on her face and turning it for them to see.

“Listen,” you said handing Ray back his phone and turning to the group mainly addressing Burnie and Matt. “I personally don't mind what you do about the video. I completely understand any preventative moves especially because I'm now associated with the company. And I don't want to cause problems for the company as a whole.” You said.

“Well what we were working on doing,” Bernie said. “Was working on purchasing the rights to your video and putting it in your name, that way you can do with it as you like, whether you wanted to take it down or not.”

“Wow, I really appreciate it. But how much are they selling it for.” You asked concerned.

“Don't worry about that.” Matt said seriously.

“Yeah, we have this thing here called indentured servitude where you can just work for us forever to pay it off.” Joel joked.

“Thank you,” you said to them feeling much more at ease.

“Hey, no problem. Go out there and enjoy the rest of your night.” Bernie said shooing you away. You turned to Ray and took his arm as you both made your way back out to the ballroom.

“So we don't have to stay and mingle, since the auction is over we are free to leave if we want.” Ray said.

Do you:

Offer him to come over to your place for dinner and a movie?

Or,

Stay here and mingle with the fans?


End file.
